Santa Croc
Santa Croc '''is the 6th episode of The Count Desertstone Show. In the episode, Skirri eats Derek's Christmas tree, and Count and Twotails have to help. Transcript Narrator: Twas the night way before the night before Christmas, an- Twotails: -interupting- SKIRRI! Skirri: What mom? Twotails: It's by time you sit on somebody's lap and tell that somebody what he wants for Christmas! Random Crocodile: Aww, is wittle Skirri going to see Santa Claus? Skirri: NO. Count: Twotails, he is too old for sitting on Santa's lap. Twotails: Oh come on, he's only three months old! He was born on "Halloween Eve!" Skirri: Oh shut up! -runs upstairs into closet and looks at clothes- You know, why do I need to wear clothing if I never wear it? Twotails: -is in closet- A collar is enough! -slams door- Count: -is in closet- Why do I need clothing? I wear the same clothes everyday, I was just wasting money! Twotails: -runs upstairs and grabs Skirri- Skirri: -comes down in an elf hat- MO-OM! You know I don't like migets! Twotails: AHEM?! -puts on Santa hat- Skirri: DAD! Count: Yes? Oh my! Twotails, he is three months old and is already smart! Twotails: OKAY! -takes off elf hat and Santa hat- Skirri: I hatched smart, "father" Twotails: Now, we need a tree, Skirri. Skirri? -looks at door- HCS!!!! Count: HSC? Twotails: Text talk for "Holy Crocodile's Stake" Count: Oh, okay. HCS!!! Skirri ran to Derek's ho- Derek: -runs in- Your little rat ate my tree. Twotails: OH NO! Skirri: -walks in- hey! I ate some giant brocholi! Strangely, the brocholi tasted fine... Twotails: YOU DID NOT! Skirri: Did too! Count: We need to get you to the hospital! Skirri: DAD I'M FINE! Count: But we are made for meat! If that tree hits your system, you'll explode! KER-POW! Derek and Twotails: Yeah! Wait, huh...? Skirri: Oh, I listened to an old song, and most of the band died, isn't tha amazing?! And I ate a tree?! HCS!!! Twotails: Is it just me, or did Skirri learn text talk in a span of two minutes and a half? Count: Actually, I think two minutes flat. Derek: FLAT!? Are you saying theres a pancake! Count and Twotails: NO! Time Card: One, hard talk show later- Skirri: I was on the talk show! That was the first time it snowed there! Count: And, TIME FOR THE HOSPITAL! Skirri: Wee-woo, wee-woo, w- Twotails: -grabs Skirri by arm- COME ON!!! The Greens: ''it is a wonderful holiday! Not your normal average everyday! One crocodile ate Derek's own pine tree! Skirri, Derek, why did you do this to us? The world feels like it's very snow-o-y! Now we run before we get frozen bodily! This Christmas feels like the very worse Christmas to us! There'll be shopping, decorating, but plenty of snow! Hey, Greens, nobody is under the mistltoe!' Count: STOP THAT SINGING!!! Twotails: YEAH! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY! Coryn: Wah, wah, wah.... Spike: -slaps Coryn- You heard the man, stop the chatter and pick up a platter! Coryn: Okay! -picks up a plate- Skirri: It's just an expression. Man, it feels like something woody just dropped into my lower digestive system. Twotails: O_O -the screen shows Count, Derek, Twotails, the Greens, and Skirri walk out of the hospital- Skirri: How long do I have to wear this huge bandage on my stomach? Twotails: The doctor said until next time you go to the bathroom. Skirri: Why did I have to ask?! Count: I just texted lol to your mother... Twotails: And... LOL!!! -Count puts on a Santa hat and winks to the audience- -the episode ends- Trivia *Count breaks the fourth wall when he winks. *Also, Skirri breaks the fourth wall when he interrupts the narrator. *Nick.com had a poll to see what the Christmas special should be named, Santa Croc or Santa Claws. Santa Claws won, but Crocodiles Rule Inc. said that "they play pranks once in a while," so the losing title won.